Serenity Holmes: I think I'm in love
by Helen Nurse
Summary: John comes back to Sherlock's flat one day and finds a young woman there. As time passes, Moriarty decides to play a game with them and who knows how it will end?
1. Asleep

John Watson walked into his friend's flat to find Sherlock asleep on the couch with a woman about Sherlock's age watching him with a smile on her slightly parted lips. She had curly raven black hair, and was thin. She wore a leather jacket, a purple shirt and black leggings.

She turned towards John and held a finger to her lips. "Shh, Don't wake him. It's so rare for me to see him sleep while he isn't plagued by nightmares."

John stared at her and said "Who are you?"

"His sister Serenity." she smiled at him.

He smiled back and held out his hand "John Watson."

"I know." she grabbed his hand and he helped her stand. "Mycroft told me all about you."

"None of it is true." John flirted with the taller woman.

"All of it was good, well-deserved praise. Please don't tell him I was here?"

"Sherlock or Mycroft?"

"Both. Sherlock can't know about me and Mycroft would try to imprison me again."

"I doubt he could do it."

"I said try, not that he could."

They laughed quietly, and John gestured towards the kitchen "Care for some tea?"

Serenity smiled "Sure. Do you have any peppermint?"

As they sipped their tea, Serenity listened to John talk about Sherlock and his cases. After an hour, Sherlock groaned and turned over in his sleep. Serenity stood up and thanked John for the tea, walked over and ruffled Sherlock's dark curls before opening the window. She turned back towards John as she put one leg out the window. "Thank you for becoming his friend. He's had fewer nightmares since you've been here." She blew him a kiss before jumping out of the window.

John walked over and shut the window and muttered to himself as he watched Serenity walk down the pavement and disappear into the crowd "I think I'm in love." He smiled and looked at the two mugs of tea on the table, walked over and put them into the sink to wash.

Sherlock rolled over and looked at John tiredly "You had a girl over while I was asleep." he accused crossly.

"Nope. I didn't."

"Don't lie. I can smell lilac perfume, your tea and peppermint tea. You just washed two mugs, and you have that stupid lovesick puppy look on your face that you have when you get a new girlfriend."

John smiled at the thought of Serenity and replied "I guess you're right. I'm in love." He hummed as he finished washing the dishes and went into his bedroom and hoped that he'd see Serenity again soon.


	2. Christmas Eve

John smiled as he walked into the flat on christmas eve a year and six months later. He noticed the purple box underneath the tree that hadn't been there when he left that morning. After the christmas party was over and all of his and Sherlock's friends had left, John turned to Sherlock and said "Happy Christmas, Sherlock."

"Happy Christmas, John."

"Did you put the purple box under the tree, Sherlock?"

"No."

John walked over and saw his name written on the box's label. He opened it and pulled out Serenity's jacket. From within the jacket a picture of Serenity holding the day's paper with a cut on one cheek and a black eye fell out.

John's heart rate sped up while he pulled out his phone and called Mycroft. "Mycroft, we need to talk now. It's about Serenity." He ended the call, went to his room and grabbed his gun. He checked the magazine before returning to the main room to wait for Mycroft's car to pull up while holding her jacket and the photo in his hands.

When Mycroft's car pulled up, he turned to Sherlock "I'm going out to talk to Mycroft. Do not follow me, this isn't your problem." he walked down the stairs and out of 221 Baker Street and handed the picture and jacket to Mycroft.

Mycroft paled at the sight of the picture and motioned woodenly for John to get into the car. After both men were seated Mycroft said "How did you get this?"

"It was in a purple box underneath the tree. As soon as I saw what was in it I called you."

"How did you know to call me?"

John shifted in his seat uneasily "I met her over a full year ago. She told me that she was your sister and that I could never tell Sherlock about her. We've been dating for the past year and three months, meeting at places that don't have CCTV watching us so she could hide from you our relationship. She's the most amazing and perfect woman I've ever met. Now that You know about us, would you mind telling me why I can't tell my best friend I'm in love with his sister?"

Mycroft rubbed his temples before replying with a sigh "She is Sherlock's younger twin sister. When they were both still in the hospital, Serenity was stolen by people who were very unscrupulous. When I finally had enough power in the british government, eighteen years later, I sent out teams all over the world looking for her. Eventually we found her in one of Moriarty's safehouses. She had been raised as a thief of the highest degree. She also was forced to keep the house clean for Moriarty's men. When we got her out, I convinced her to do a genetic test to prove to her that we were her siblings. After that I helped her learn how to blend in with normal society. She didn't want Sherlock to know her because she knew that he'd figure out who she is within minutes of meeting her. She didn't want his attention to wander from his cases. She always protected him. She told me that if you hadn't pulled the trigger and killed that cabbie when you did, she would have."

"So, what do we do? We have to find her." John asked Mycroft as he looked at the door of 221 B Baker Street.

"We have to tell him the truth about her. He'll spot a lie on you any day and I'm so rattled by this turn of events that I won't be able to hide it from him."

John and Mycroft exited the car and walked into the house and up the stairs to John and Sherlock's flat where Sherlock was playing violin music.

John cleared his throat and told Sherlock "Sherlock, Mycroft and I have to tell you something."


	3. Jim Moriarty

Meanwhile, Serenity waited for whoever had the balls to orchestrate her kidnapping to come and talk to her. She expected her ex-handler, Sebastian Moran to be behind it.

After a few hours a short, black-haired man with equally dark eyes walked in "Hello, Serenity." he giggled in delight at seeing her bound to a chair and gagged. "I'm going to play with your boyfriend."

She struggled against the ropes and tape that held her tied to the chair as her nostrils flared in anger as she glared at the man who was behind her kidnapping. She tried to force the gag out of her mouth but her lips were sealed by a piece of tape.

"What?" he taunted her, raising a hand to one ear. "Who am I? What do I want?" he smiled at her. "I'm Jim Moriarty and I want to hurt your brothers and break your adorable boyfriend's heart." he circled around her chair as he explained his reasons for kidnapping her. "Your brother Mycroft stole you from me. I don't like it when people steal from me."

Serenity heaved a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes as she listened to him speak.

Moriarty scowled, leaned in to whisper in her ear "You will break before I let them find you." He ripped off the tape and strode out of the room. He told the guard outside her door "Fit her with the pacifier after you have fed her." He poked his head back around the door "I'll see you soon, my dear."

While Moriarty had been talking to the guard, Serenity had spat out her gag. She pulled as much moisture into her mouth as possible and spat at him. She smirked when it hit his eye. While he wiped his eye, she taunted "I can hardly wait." She prayed that Mycroft and John would find her quickly so she could tell her twin who she was.


	4. Truths Revealed

Back at 221 B Baker Street, Sherlock sat thinking about all that John and Mycroft had told him. "So... I have a twin sister?"

"Yes." Mycroft replied.

"And she is..."

"My girlfriend." John finished his sentence.

Sherlock's previous looks of disbelief and shock were replaced by his cool calculating mask and he held out his hand "Let me see the picture, her jacket and the box that they came in."

Mycroft handed him the jacket and the picture, and John gave Sherlock the purple box.

Sherlock felt the inside and outside of the box and found nothing. He searched the pockets of her jacket and found a picture of John and Serenity kissing in a cafe taken by John on his phone.

"That was our one year anniversary, about six months ago. We went to have some Italian and watched a few movies at her place that night." John smiled at the memory.

He also found a map of London and all of the burroughs in another pocket.

He looked at the photo, noticing how similar they looked to each other. He flipped it over and found a message.

'She's very pretty and feisty, just like you Sherlock. If you can find her using my clues, you can have her back. If not, I'll keep her for something special.

~JM'

Sherlock breathed out a sigh and placed the photo on the table with the note facing up. He straightened himself and said the one word the other two men hoped never to hear "Moriarty."

"Shit." John tried to comprehend all of the implications of what he just heard.

Mycroft however, did. "No." he moaned as he sank into John's chair with his hands covering his face. "He'll break her before he lets us find her." He looked at both John and Sherlock before speaking again "I'm sending out my teams."

"No." John said it so quietly that both brothers turned to look at him, surprised to see him hold so much control over his emotions. "We are going to find Serenity ourselves this time."

"John, we are not heroes. Ok, You are a hero. Me and Mycroft?" He pointed at himself and his brother "I'm hated by almost everyone I meet and Mycroft hates legwork. Do you really want to do this?"

"I don't care if I have to go in alone, but if you two geniuses tell me where I need to go, I'll do the rest." John laid out the map of London from Serenity's jacket on one wall and tacked it down.

'We have to wait for the next clue to start our search." Mycroft said as he walked towards the kitchen. He called back over his shoulder 'Maybe John can tell us about some of his dates with our sister, Sherlock."

"Or we can use this rare opportunity to play Cluedo."

"No, Sherlock I'm not going to play Cluedo with you and your brother. I don't want to have a massive headache."

"Then let's all retire for the night and see what happens in the morning." Mycroft returned to the main room and said "I will be back tomorrow morning with food, and hopefully we will have answers by tomorrow night."

John and Sherlock both went to their rooms. One stared at the ceiling of his room wondering about how he was going to find his sister, and what she'd be like while the other paced his room worrying about his girlfriend. He'd planned on proposing to her soon. He sat down at his desk with his laptop, opened his blog and made a new entry called 'My Girlfriend Serenity' with a picture of himself and Serenity at a pub laughing over something one of the two of them said.

He started typing 'I've been debating whether or not I should post this for over a year, but it's been taken out of my hands. My current girlfriend Serenity and I have been dating for over a year and a half. She's the most amazing person I've ever met, and probably the only one who understands everything I've gone through both as her brother's blogger, and as a soldier.

Quite by accident I found out that she's Sherlock's younger twin sister. Please don't ask, I can't go into details about how I know, but let's assume that a part of the British Government forbid me from telling Sherlock. They were separated at birth due to some unfortunate circumstances and Sherlock never knew her. Tonight, Mycroft and I were forced to tell him about her because we need him to help us find her. She's gone missing and we need to find her.

If anyone sees her, please tell me or Sherlock. She's my world. I was going to propose to her on New Year's Eve, but now I don't know if I ever will be able to.'

John posted his new entry and closed his laptop with a sigh before walking over to his bed, hoping that with sleep will come answers and hope that she could be found.


	5. Serra Brooke

"Aww. Your boyfriend's trying to save you by putting your picture on his blog." Moriarty sneered.

The gag that Moriarty nicknamed the Pacifier hung around Serenity's neck. "At least he's got Mycroft helping him. And who knows? Maybe it'll help." she retorted as she watched him mess with his laptop.

"Would you like to see the picture?"

"Sure. I'm curious about which date we were on when it was taken." Moriarty placed the laptop in front of her and adjusted the screen so she could see the picture clearly. "Oh, that's last New Year's Eve." Serenity smiled at the thought of how happy they'd been a year ago.

"Yes, well I'm having you moved to a new location before beginning our little game." His eyes seemed to dance with maniacal glee at the thought of playing with Serenity's boyfriend and brothers. He walked to the door, and paused as if in thought before turning around "John and Mycroft told Sherlock. They'll need him to play the game." Serenity's eyes filled with tears. Moriarty walked over to her and traced her cheekbones. She flinched as he murmured "Don't worry, I'll let you see them again before I kill either you or them." He slipped the gag back into her mouth while she struggled weakly to keep it out. He yanked the strap holding it in place painfully tight. Serenity whimpered in pain as he mused "Who'd have more pain for surviving, I wonder."

Serenity's tears flowed freely down her face as she imagined her brother being forced to search for her by his enemy after learning that he had a twin sister only moments before.

Moriarty opened the door and pulled a slight, blonde woman in a white lab coat holding a black medicine bag into Serenity's view. "Now, Jenny's going to help you get ready. I leave you in her capable hands." Moriarty closed the door behind him and locked it.

Jenny pulled out a syringe filled with a single dose of a drug. She whispered "I'm so sorry." before injecting it into her arm. Serenity felt the drug enter her body and she felt calm and relaxed, as if her arms and legs felt as if they were filled with lead. She felt Jenny untie her from the chair and numbly did as she was told when Jenny told her to stand up. After Jenny managed to help her remove her clothes, she helped Serenity into a bright red hospital gown. "Sit down." Jenny ordered as she walked to the door. She knocked and the door opened and a gurney was pushed in before the door closed again. She turned to Serenity "Stand up." she walked Serenity over to the gurney and ordered her to lay down on it. She strapped her in and knocked the door and it opened, and she wheeled the gurney out to the waiting team that took Serenity, who was now asleep, to a new location.

* * *

Moriarty giggled as he looked at his prisoner tied to the gurney. He imagined how he'd torture the Holmes boys and Watson. He grinned as he thought of the perfect solution of how to torture both them and Serenity. He opened his mobile and called one of his specialists. "Hi, it's me - Moriarty. I need to disguise a woman so she can't be recognized by anyone who knows her without any surgery or implants, or enhancements. Meet me at the cafe. I'll introduce you."

* * *

An hour later the professional arrived to view Serenity. She was still tied to the gurney, but the gag was gone because she was asleep and drugged to be compliant. He observed her before turning to Moriarty and said "What do you want her to look like?"

Moriarty mused before replying "Red, curly hair with brown eyes."

The professional nodded "I'll straight perm it before putting in a curly perm. Then I'll dye her hair. Contacts will give you the desired eye color. Does she have prescription glasses?"

"No, but make her far-sighted so she's forced to wear bulky frames that help cover her other features."

The man bowed in deference "I agree. The only other way she'd be able to hide her cheekbones is with surgery, which you have said is not an option."

"I leave you to work your wonders. The usual payment is satisfactory?"

"More than. My humble thanks."

When Moriarty returned the following day he didn't recognize Serenity. With her hair now similar to the color of fire and wildly curly, her face was hidden by a large pair of bulky glasses which showed her new, chocolate brown eyes. She wore a peasant's top and a light colored skirt underneath a heavy cloak in earthy tones with a large notepad and pen in one hand. She stood looking at herself in front of a full length mirror, her eyes brimming with held back tears. "Who am I now, Jim?" She whispered as he walked up behind her and placed a hand on the back of her neck.

"You are Sierra Brooke, Richard Brooke's little sister." He said with his lips close to her ear. "You are mute due to a deformed voice box, a genetic defect. You will move into 221 C Baker Street and work at a bakery on Glentworth Street. If you talk or give yourself away in any fashion, I'll kill your boyfriend and your twin very slowly while I force you to watch." He stepped back and said in a louder voice I've already arranged for your flat and I'll personally introduce you to Mrs. Hudson." He smiled. "Your brothers and boyfriend will be given one clue in the form of a riddle. If they don't solve it while you're living in the flat below them in two years, you're mine to do with as I please. If they do, you can have your happy family reunion. But don't count on it."


	6. Three Months Later

John's Blog- March 3

It's been three months since Serenity has been kidnapped, and All of us are starting to lose hope. Mycroft seems to be alright, but my flat-mate Sherlock is taking the disappearance of the sister he never knew the hardest of all.

If I had to take a guess, I'd say he's worried about her being left with his worst enemy for so long. He looks for any sign of her at crime scenes that he knows are linked to Moriarty, but each time his soul is torn a little more. If he keeps going like this, by the end of the next month he won't be able to function as a detective any longer. And that would mean that Moriarty won. I hope that we find a lead, any lead at all that will give Sherlock the drive to continue searching for her.

I hope we find her soon.


	7. Meetings and a Clue

"John? Sherlock? Could you come down and help the new tenant with her things?" Mrs. Hudson called up to the boys in 221B before turning to the slight, red-headed woman with over-sized glasses "They'll be down in a moment."

Serenity wrote in her green notebook she had with her *I'm sure that I can text my brother to have some of his friends come help.*

Mrs. Hudson laughed "Dear me, no! Those two can do anything that you'll need help with."

Sherlock and John came down the stairs and John said "Hi, my name's John Watson. So you're moving into 221C?"

She wrote *Yes, I'm the new tenant. My name's Serra Brooke.*

John's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Why can't you talk?"

She smiled shyly as she rubbed her neck before replying *I was born with a defective voice box. I can hear perfectly well and do not want to be treated like an invalid.*

Sherlock peered over John's shoulder before looking at her face. "Do I know you?"

*Not that I know of, what's your name Stranger?*

"Sherlock Holmes. I could've sworn that I've met you before. Maybe with darker hair and no glasses... Forgive my ramblings, I believe that you need our help with moving into your flat?"

John looked at his flat-mate in wonder at how nice he was being to a complete stranger, although she did seem very similar to someone he knew, but couldn't quite place.

Serenity motioned for them to follow her to the moving lorry in front of the building. She gestured to the large furniture as she grabbed one of the boxes and cheerfully smiled as she made her way back to 221C. Sherlock looked at each other, shrugged before rolling up their sleeves and began moving her furniture into her flat.

After a few hours the flat was filled with assembled furniture placed where it should be and the appliances were where they should be to make the flat feel like a home. A month before, Moriarty paid for the damp and mildew to be removed and a new paint-scheme for the flat as part of his contract for Serenity getting the flat. Serenity chose a scheme of pale lilac and lavender purples to make her feel happy and safe.

* * *

A two weeks later Serenity finally put the last of the moving boxes away, she had officially moved in and put the finishing touch of lilac scented beeswax candles in all of her rooms. She smiled before picking up her purse and notebook before going upstairs to knock on the door of 221B.

"Serra! What a surprise."John exclaimed after opening the door.

Serenity opened her notebook and showed him what she'd written earlier *I'm sick of takeout Chinese. I need some real food. Would you mind helping me get to the market? I don't know where the closest one is.*

"Sure, what do you need?"

She turned the page and showed him her list.

"We can't walk all of that home, we'll have to take a cab." he pointed out.

*I have a cart*

"Ok. I'll grab my coat. I'll just be a minute." John walked to his room.

Serenity walked into the apartment, and faced the window. She remembered Moriarty whisper "If you don't put the envelope somewhere they can find it, I'll kill your brother slowly, and right before his death I'll tell him who you are." She walked over and opened it before dropping the envelope on the floor beneath it. She turned around and walked down the stairs to wait for John.

When he walked down the steps, he smiled a boyish smile and said "So, where's this cart of your's?"

She walked over to the alley next to the flat and unlocked a blue wooden cart with fairly well sized wheels. They walked to the market and bought everything on her list before heading back to Baker Street. John chatted to Serenity as they walked back, she smiled and laughed with her facial expressions at seeing her boyfriend happier than he was when she first moved in.

When they neared 221 Baker Street, John saw the shiny, black BMW and said "Great, His Majesty, Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's elder brother and the physical embodiment of the British government has deigned to speak with us peasants. He can wait until I help you put all this away."

They went down to 221 C and John helped Serenity put everything away where it should be. They walked over to the alley and locked up her cart before returning to 221. John walked up the stairs to 221 B and Serenity went into the kitchen and helped Mrs. Hudson.

Minutes later John stormed down and roughly grabbed Serenity's wrist and pulled her up the stairs behind him into 221 B. He threw her into the center of the room, stormed over to the table where the envelope now laid and brought it over and shoved it in front of her while saying "Why the hell did you put this letter underneath the window, hmm?" he seethed as Mycroft ans Sherlock glared at her.

She pulled out her notebook *If I tell you, then my family will die.*

Mycroft asked her with his voice dangerously quiet "Who hired you?"

She snorted *Moriarty _owns_ me. I'm his puppet, his plaything. I don't know any of his plans or games.* her eyes begging them to believe her as she handed her notebook to them.

"I believe her." Sherlock quietly stated as Mycroft and John turned to him. "She's an innocent with a past that she wishes she didn't have, a twin that either doesn't know she exists or hasn't met her, yet she protects him or her, and a secret that she has to keep. Leave her be, Mycroft. She's only trying to protect her own family, just like we are trying to find ours. Serra's done nothing wrong." Sherlock said the last sentence while looking at Serenity with kind, sad eyes.

Serenity silently cried as she wrote *Thank you Sherlock.* she handed it to him with tears running down her face.

Sherlock read it silently before replying "You're welcome."

She ran across the room and cried into his shirt with her arms around his torso in a hug. He stiffened for a moment before tentatively holding her close while smoothing down her wild, red curls. He shushed and rocked her in place as she continued to silently sobbed into his shirt for over a minute. He glared at Mycroft with a look that meant death if he ever upset his friend Serra like this ever again. He gently disengaged her from his shirt and guided her over to the couch and sat down with her before grabbing her shoulders and saying "Serra, Look at me." he commanded. Serenity looked up at him "I won't ever judge you for your actions concerning Moriarty holding the life of your family over your head. Neither will John or Mycroft. You will always be safe and welcome here."

John sat down next to her on the other side and gave her a hug while saying "I'm sorry I was mad at you. I just thought that you were a mindless plant of Moriarty's to distract us. Please forgive me?"

Serenity nodded. She grabbed her notebook and asked *What's in the envelope?*

Mycroft opened it and read it aloud "This is your only clue. It has the answer if you think about it.

With hair of flames and a heart of gold, She waits for the trio to bring her home.

With no voice, she lives in silence.

She expresses more with her eyes than a thousand words and her heart is visible to those who can see.

But without a voice who will recognize the little mermaid on dry land?

What is her real name and where is she from? She lives below, yet she's high above.

Her love doesn't recognize her and calls her by another name.

It hurts her, yet she plays the game.

If she's not recognized within two year's time, she'll return to the sea as foam and never be found.

The twin who knows suffers in silence, while the other will want to see her before the end.

The days tick by, the hours fly.

Who is she?

What is the story that she hides?"


	8. Revelations and Family

Three months have passed since Serenity first arrived at Baker Street. She had developed her own routine of working at the bakery on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Any other day of the week she'd be either helping Mrs. Hudson or being Sherlock's second assistant.

This week however, there were large orders of Serenity's bread every day of the worker's week from catering companies and she never wrote down her bread recipes where someone could find them. So when she was waylaid by a group of thugs and taken to a room that she'd never been, She panicked for a seemingly long five minutes before the door opened.

"Hello, Serenity. Long time no talk." he paused after shutting the door behind him "You can talk for now."

"Moriarty." she greeted him as he lead her to a chair that was covered with plastic explosives.

"You sit here for a bit, alright?" he smiled sweetly as she sat before roughly shoving her left hand onto the arm of the chair and locking her wrist to the chair. She tried to kick him, but he dodged her and pushed her left leg down and attached it to the chair leg's manacle. He groaned in pain as her right leg's kick hit it's intended target. He stood up and slapped her before roughly shoving her other leg into position and locking it down as well. He put an ear-bud in one ear and the phone in the other. "I'll tell you when to call." He stood up, turned around and left her in the chair. When she heard the door lock, she cried.

* * *

"It's time." Moriarty's voice whispered into her ear.

Serenity pressed call and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Sherlock's voice replied on the other end of the line.

"Well done on the last case, Sherlock. Have you answered the riddle of the golden heart? Your modern day Little Mermaid?"

"No." his voice caught on the other end of the line.

"Pity, she was looking forward to meeting you again one day." Serenity's voice began to crack as she started to cry aloud.

"Who are you, Moriarty?" Sherlock growed.

"Who is anyone but a name? I'm speeding up the time table, by the way. You have ten hours or she dies."

"What do I need to do?"

"Solve the riddle." Serenity ended the call and cried as she prayed that her brother wouldn't over think it.

* * *

Over at the station, Lestrade asked "John, why is Sherlock white as a sheet? What's this about a riddle?"

John replied as he watched Sherlock pull out the note that carried the riddle of his sister "Moriarty kidnapped his sister Serenity on Christmas Eve last year. He was never supposed to know about his twin, but I needed his help to find her."

"How did you know her?"

"I walked into the flat one day and there she was. She liked to watch Sherlock sleep. She and I had tea, and talked. Then Sherlock had to ruin it by beginning to wake up. She opened a window, turned around and blew me a kiss before jumping out the window and disappearing into the crowd. I fell in love with her that day." he sighed at remembering their first meeting. "We dated for a year and a half, then she was kidnapped. Our two year anniversary was yesterday." He pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to Lestrade. "I was going to propose to her but she was kidnapped before I could gather the courage to."

Lestrade looked at John, then Sherlock thoughtfully before saying "He seems to genuinely care for her."

"He wants to meet her and become the rock that she can lean on. I guess that's one of the reasons he goes out of his way to be nice to Serra. He's practicing."

Lestrade looked at Sherlock "Maybe he's too close to see the riddle. Could I have a go?"

John walked over to Sherlock and put a hand on his shoulder as Sally Donovan talked to her boss, Lestrade "Why's the Freak crying?"

"He can't figure out the riddle that will save his twin sister."

Donovan turned towards her boss with a face that was filled with shock "The Freak has a twin sister? Why didn't he tell us?"

"He didn't know until last Christmas himself. John's her boyfriend."

John returned with the letter as Sherlock's body was wracked by the sobs that he tried to hold back. "Here's the riddle."

Lestrade and Donovan looked it over before Donovan spoke up "What's the name of that mute woman that helps Sherlock on occasion?"

"Serra. Her name is Serra Brooke." John replied. How was Serra involved with Serenity's abduction.

"She's your girlfriend." Donovan bluntly told John.

John sat heavily in his chair before looking at her "Are you sure?

" 'hair of flames and a heart of gold' She's the sweetest girl I've met and she's got red hair. 'no voice' She's a mute. 'She lives below' She lives in the flat below yours. Need I say more?" Donovan looked at John in exasperation "Tell Sherlock how to find his sister."

John ran to Sherlock and said "Donovan figured it out. Serenity's been with us the entire time."

"What do you mean?" Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he thought about all of the people he interacted with for five minutes before whispering her name "Serra Brooke." He stood up and walked over to the computer "How could I be so stupid! She practically told us when she said she couldn't tell us or Moriarty would kill her family. She was protecting us! I am so thick!"

He opened up the blog and typed *Serra Brooke is the same person as Serenity Holmes. She pretended to be someone other than who she was to protect her brothers and boyfriend.*

* * *

Serenity dialed the number again "Hello."

"Hello." Sherlock replied.

"Well done, but your reunion is going to have to wait until we finish our little game. She's very good at following orders. So she won't run away because she also knows I'll kill you and make her watch. Goodbye, Sherlock."

* * *

Sherlock put down his mobile as he thought about what he just heard.

"So, when do we see her?" John asked Sherlock, his eyes so full of hope.

"Once we've finished the game."

* * *

That night, Sherlock showed up at the pool. "Brought you a little getting-to-know-you present. Oh, that's what it's all been for, hasn't it? All your little puzzles; making me dance – all to distract me from _this._" He puled out a memory stick and held it high above his head.

He turned around and saw John walk out of one of the stalls half way down "This is a turn-up, isn't it, Sherlock?"

"John?" Sherlock was shocked to see him here.

"Bet you never saw _this_ coming." John removed his hands from the pockets of the jacket he wore as Sherlock walked towards him. He had on a vest covered in explosives and a laser sighting dot appeared on John's chest. "What ... would you like me ... to make him say ... next?" He paused as Sherlock came closer "Gottle o' geer ... gottle o' geer ... gottle o' geer."

"Stop it." Sherlock commanded.

"Nice touch, this: the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him. I can stop John Watson too. Stop his heart."

"Who _are_ you?"

"I thought you might call." A voice complained from above. Sherlock looked up and saw the man that had caused him so much pain. "Jim Moriarty. Hi."

"Where's my sister?" Sherlock yelled at the black haired man.

"All in good time. Did you like my little game?"

"It was amusing, yes. But a bit tedious."

Moriarty's eyes narrowed before saying "You can come out, now."

Serenity walked out, her clothes mussed and a black eye was beginning to form. She too wore a vest.

"You can speak now." Moriarty told John.

"Are you alright, John?" Sherlock asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Serenity?"

She shook her head and wrote *If I talk the bomb will go off.* She started to silently cry.

"Let her go. She's no longer of use to you."

"On the contrary, if I keep her I have leverage over you. But you're right." He pointed a device at her and all of the lights turned off.

Sherlock ran over and undid the vest for her as fast as he could before throwing it as far away as he could. She sobbed into his arms as he tried to comfort her "Shh. Shh. You're safe now. I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"It's not over yet, Sherlock." She whispered back.

Meanwhile John had crept up behind Moriarty and when Sherlock finally had her out of her vest, he jumped onto Moriarty and yelled "Get her out of here Sherlock! If I die, at least Serenity will be ok."

She walked over to Moriarty and punched him in the stomach before dragging John away "I'm not leaving unless I have both of you alive."

"Aren't pets cute? Maybe I should get myself one. So loyal to their master."

"Leave or I will kill you." Sherlock threatened.

Moriarty considered for a moment "I will, for now." and walked away

"Catch. You. Later." Sherlock replied.

"No you won't!" Moriarty replied from a distance.

Serenity quickly disengaged the vest on John and threw it next to hers before running back over to John and Sherlock.

Sherlock quickly hugged both of them and asked "Are both of you ok?"

They nodded and Serenity took John by his jacket and kissed him on the lips. When they parted she said "I've been wanting to do that for three months."

Sherlock smiled at her and gave John a look of 'if you hurt my sister they will never find you'. His smile quickly faded and was replaced with one of grief as the laser sighting dots re-appeared on both him, John, and Serenity. From the exit, Moriarty returned gleefully saying "Sorry, kids. I'm sooo changeable." he giggled before continuing. "The thing is, Sherlock. You are in my way and your sister knows how I work. And I know you won't let me be. So I'll just have to kill you."

Sherlock pulled out John's revolver from his coat pocket and replied "Or I can kill you."

"If I die, so do you." Moriarty replied.

Sherlock pointed his gun down towards the vest in between him and Moriarty. He looked back at his sister and best friend who nodded. He turned back to Moriarty and Moriarty's mobile went off.

"D'you mind if I get that?" Moriarty asked Sherlock.

"No, no, please. You've got the rest of your life."

"Hello? ... Yes, of _course_ it is. What do you want?" Moriarty mouths 'sorry' to Sherlock and Sherlock mouths back 'oh, it's fine.' Moriarty rolled his eyes at Sherlock's sarcasam. "SAY THAT AGAIN!" he pauses and regains control over his emotions. "Say that again, and know that if you're lying to me, I will find you and I will skin you." he listens to the person on the other end of the line "Wait." He walks to the vest, looks down at it, and up at Sherlock "Sorry. Wrong day to die." With that he turned around and walked away while still listening to the person on the other end of the conversation.

John looked at Sherlock and asked "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Sherlock replied.

"Well, I don't care. I want to go home and call Mycroft. He needs to know." Serenity said, glaring at her brother before grabbing John's hand and walked out of the general area of the pool.

* * *

When they came home Serenity grabbed her notebook, threw it into the trash, and changed into her favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She kissed her boyfriend good night and stayed up past midnight to talk with her twin for the first time since they both knew each other.


	9. A Wedding

"Hello, Sherlock!" exclaimed Serenity as she bounced through the front door of the flat he shared with her fiancé John Watson.

"Hey, Sis." he smiled. "How was Italy?"

"Fine. How was Karachi?'

"Hot. Irene sends you her love, by the way. She enjoyed seeing your work on the Jacob Dobset Case."

"Aww. So when will you be announcing your engagement?"

"Never. I might like her, but she's not for me."

"So I'm not going to get to see any nieces and nephews from you?"

"No." He shuddered, revolted by the idea of seeing miniature versions of himself and Irene running around the flat. He smiled slightly when the miniature Irenes were replaced by miniature Mollys. "Not with Irene, anyhow."

Serenity pouted before going into her fiancé's bedroom after grabbing a wet terry-cloth bag that she filled with ice. She gently tossed it at his face and ran into the kitchen giggling as she heard him scream as the cold wet cloth bag roused him from his slumber.

"SERENITY!" John stormed out only to be stopped by her smiling at him with a mug of hot coffee.

"Missed you." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

It had been over a year since the game Moriarty had played with Serenity's life and Sherlock's sanity. In a few weeks, Serenity and John would be married, and moved into 221 C Baker Street as a married couple.

"C'mere, you crazy girl." John growled as Serenity squealed and ran to hide behind Sherlock.

"You really are going to hide behind me?" Sherlock looked at his sister, who was smiling as she used him as a shield from John.

"Yep. I'm having fun, aren't you?" Serenity giggled at Sherlock's confused expression.

"Yes." He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still so John could grab her.

She squealed as John picked her up and walked over to the couch, and sat down while still holding Serenity in his arms. "I missed you. Your brother was insufferable while you were away."

They kissed, and Sherlock groaned "Are you going to do this again? It's revolting, too much emotion."

Serenity glared at her brother before continuing to kiss John, who was thoroughly enjoying the passionate kisses and annoying his best friend.

After a while, John went to the clinic and Sherlock went to Scotland Yard to talk with Lestrade about what to do for John's Bachelor party. Serenity went back to 221C and looked at the gown that was hung on her closet door.

It was beautiful in its simplicity, all white with only three pink pearls on the bodice of lace over satin. She sat on her bed and stared at it, happy that her day would soon be here.

* * *

The weeks flew by, and the Wedding ceremony was perfect. After it was over, Sherlock stood to make his speech.

"Hello, everyone. As you know, today my best friend, John Watson, married my sister Serenity." he paused as some people chuckled. "If someone had told me two years ago that I would meet my long-lost sister, and she would marry my best friend, I would have either referred them to John's therapist, or ignored them." He smiled when he heard Serenity's giggle and John's chuckle. "As it is, I'm still miffed by the fact that John has known my twin longer than I have. And, in all honesty, I envy him for that."

Before Sherlock could say anything else, Serenity stood up and said "And I'm going to thank a few people before he offends them, or butchers what he needs to say. Sally Donovan and Greg Lestrade, would you both please stand?" Once both of them were standing, Serenity said "Thank you for helping Sherlock solve the riddle that would have killed him if he'd been forced to solve it alone." She paused as she dried her eyes, silently thanking the inventor of waterproof mascara "And Sally? Thank you for being an understanding woman before I was able to talk. You listened even though there were no words spoken." She smiled when Sally bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you both for saving my life."

Sherlock cleared his throat before grinning as he hugged Serenity with one arm. "Actually, I was going to thank them almost for that exactly, but obviously, my sister is better at that than I am. Yes, thank you both, Sally and Grahm"

"Greg!" Lestrade yelled in exasperation.

"Yes, well, thank you both for helping."

* * *

After the speeches were over, and the dancing done, the newlywed-s went back to their flat, while Sherlock talked to Mycroft.

"Are you sure about this?" Sherlock asked, worried about Serenity's safety.

"Yes." Mycroft stated without hesitation.

"Should we tell them?"

"They will find out soon enough. I have decided to put more plainclothesmen around your street to help protect them."

"Good, because I don't want Moriarty anywhere near them. Not now, not ever. Can you please remember that?"

"Of course, brother. Go prepare yourself, this will definitely be a long year." Mycroft said as Sherlock rose from his chair. "Oh, and Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."


End file.
